turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Harry Turtledove Wiki
Welcome to the Harry Turtledove Wiki An encyclopedia of the works of Harry Turtledove that . '' articles in English since 2005'' Warning: Spoilers are to be expected. See our Spoiler Policy for details.'' The Harry Turtledove Wiki is an encyclopedia of people, places, and events that are portrayed in the writings of Harry Turtledove, famed author in the genre of alternate history. These articles can include information about both the historical person and the alternate version(s) Turtledove creates in his fantastic stories. We also have articles on his novels, stories and other writings -- he's written numerous works of historical fiction, fantasy, and science fiction in addition to his alternate history works.Fan-fic and speculative writing should be kept in user blogs only! }} ;April 9, 2014 :"Something Going Around" is published at tor.com today. Anticipate spoilers in the coming weeks. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article The Most important Rules While the nature of writing about fictional works requires a certain amount of flexibility, ad hoc decision making, and some policies may be subject to change, we have two cardinal rules we observe here: #When writing articles about the characters or events of a work, write in past-tense, and in-universe #Stay within the parameters of what Turtledove actually put on the page! No speculating. Fan-fic should be for blogs only! Follow these, and you should be fine. For more information on formatting, see our Policies page. Sigvat II was an Emperor of the Raumsdalian Empire, during the time of the discovery of the Gap in the Glacier and the lands that it lead to. In the opinion of Count Hamnet Thyssen, he would never be that great a monarch as other Emperors such as Domaldi the Conqueror or Fexi Blood-Hand or any others.pg.13, Beyond the Gap He was first apprised of the Gap in the Glacier by Trasamund, jarl or leader of the Bizogot clan, Three Tusk.pg.14, Ibid. Intrigued of what may lay beyond the Glacier, in particular to find the Golden Shrine, he delegated Count Thyssen, Ulric Skakki, a scholar named Evyind Torfinn and others on a expedition through the Gap. After the expedition returned to the imperial capital of Nidaros, he did not budge when he was informed by Thyssen that an attack from the Rulers was eminent, citing that the invaders were far away from Imperial borders and they would have to get through Bizogot lands to get to Raumsdalia. In fact, he tried to have the count arrested or exiled, reinforcing the belief that he was having a sexual relationship with Gudrid, who hated Thyssen. Due to his unwillingness to take Thyssen seriously, the Empire was caught unprepared by the invasion of The Rulers, leading to horrendous losses and the capture of Nidaros by the Rulers. This caused him to be hated by most Raumsdalians and scorned by the Bizogots. Read more The Breath of God is the second book in the The Opening of the World Series. Create these articles These are articles that have been linked but haven't been created yet: '' '' Expand these articles See the Stub category for articles that have been created, but still need more content. Historical Figures need pics Some articles about Historical figures require pictures of the subject. Please feel free to add photos, drawings, paintings, etc. Help build templates We need help creating and/or improving templates. Here's what we have right now: Category:Templates. Links Other AH wikis: :S. M. Stirling Wiki :Eric Flint Wiki :[http://fwoan.wikia.com/wiki/Sobel_Wiki For Want of a Nail Wiki] :Emberverse Wiki __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse